1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a liquid applicator, and, more particularly to a roller-type applicator for use with liquid adhesives having a chamber which collects excess adhesive, which may dry and impede the proper functioning of the applicator.
2. Background Art
Various devices for dispensing and applying liquids by means of a roller-type applicator are well known in the art. These devices typically have a spherical or cylinder shaped roller which rotates, the liquid being dispensed from a valve onto the roller surface, and therefrom onto the surface which the liquid is to be applied. The surface of the roller may also have recesses which measure the amount of the applied liquid which is dispensed as the roller rotates past the valve.
When using such a device for the application of liquid adhesives, a problem that is typically encountered is that excess adhesive builds up and dries around the roller and the valve thereby preventing the proper functioning of the device. If this excess adhesive is allowed to dry completely, the device may then become inoperable.
A partial solution to this problem is to make the liquid applicator so that it may be easily disassembled and cleaned. This allows the applicator to be cleaned during a large application job and between uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,043 discloses a roller type liquid applicator which has a roller support which is removable from the liquid reservoir, and which allows for the removal of the roller, for the easy cleaning of each.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,880 also discloses a roller type liquid applicator which may be easily disassembled for cleaning.
However, no liquid applicator device has previously solved the problem of extending the time which the applicator may be used with an adhesive or other liquid before the liquid dries and impedes the use of the device, and the constant need to clean the device.
The liquid applicator described herein is able to fulfill this before described need, extending the useful time of the applicator when used with an adhesive or other liquid before it requires to be cleaned to maintain proper functioning. This new liquid applicator is able to solve the problem by collecting excess liquid on the roller that would usually collect in and around the dispensing opening and the roller away from the dispensing opening, allowing the applicator to continue to function without being impeded by this excess liquid that would eventually dry and clog the dispensing opening.
A roller-type liquid applicator that allows an extended time of continuous use when applying adhesives or other liquids that may dry and impeded the proper functioning of the applicator. This liquid applicator has a chamber surrounding the dispensing opening through which the liquid passes onto the applicator roller. Excess liquid collects in this chamber, away from the dispensing opening, when the applicator is used, thereby preventing the excess liquid which is not transferred from the roller onto the applicator surface and remains on the roller from collecting and drying in the dispensing opening and impeding the proper functioning of the applicator.
The invention provides A roller-type liquid applicator comprising a liquid reservoir including a wall defining an inner surface and an outer surface, said wall having an opening for dispensing liquid from the reservoir outwardly through the opening, a roller support adjacent to said opening, connected to said wall of the liquid reservoir, having internal and external surfaces and a rotational support member, a roller mounted for rotation and supported by said rotational support member and positioned so that an outer circumferential surface of said roller rotates closely adjacent to said opening, and a chamber defined by the outer surface of the wall of said liquid reservoir, the internal surface of the roller support, and the outer circumferential surface of the roller, so that excess liquid dispensed from the liquid reservoir and not deposited on an applicating surface by said roller, is collected within said chamber as said roller circumferential surface rotates closely adjacent said opening in the liquid reservoir.